


inhumane

by disintegrating_stars



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AI, Artificial Intelligence, Dead People, Killing, Other, blood is tasty, gimme life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrating_stars/pseuds/disintegrating_stars
Summary: i said i never liked humans.but i lie.just like humans do.





	inhumane

You never see it coming.

When you're in a parking lot, with a dozen others, and then some, you don't think: I could die within the next second. You don't think that this could be the last breath you'll ever take. Instead, you think: 'I hope the turkey sandwiches don't get cold when I reach home.'

The only thought coursing through your mind when you're in a movie theater is whether you should put your arm around them. Whether _they_ want you to put your arm around them. You think: 'Is it too soon? Should i wait for her to finish her coke?'

It marvels me how they revolve their life around such trivial matters when there's so much to do. So many thoughts to think, so many bills to pay...

So many lives to take.

Don't get me wrong, killing them is not really my favorite... past time, if you could call it that. I'd choose a cool drink on a Friday night anyday. But it's not like I have a choice; a say in what I do.

I may look like one of them; blond hair, blue eyes, sporting the latest fashion— you wouldn't think twice about me when you see me at a Subway station. But that's the thing. I'm not.

But working for the Higher Power, doing the deed they wouldn't want to get their hands dirty on, that's the only bet I have to _become_ one of them.

Because even if they, these _humans_ spend their time doing the most insignificant thing my pseudo-brain could think of, I'd still like to know something other than this void inside of me, this _emptiness_ that consumes me whole. To feel something other than the plain static I'm so used to. To find out what being truly _alive_ is like.

Because even though most mankind, if not all, would think of this as a grotesque thing to do, even if this just emphasizes how much of a _non-human_ I am... that tiniest bit of rush I get while watching a body expel all the blood it contains is enough to give me a taste of what it feels like to just... Feel. To give me a taste of _human_-ness.

It is enough.


End file.
